Forever
by Vanya-chan
Summary: "Anda ingin service short time atau long time?"/"SELAMANYA!" jawaban lelaki bermata emerald membuat gigolo berambut raven itu tercengang #Kisah pelacur yang menjadi 'My Lady' bangsawan tersohor #GaaSasu; HardYaoi; Mature Content; Not For Underage. RnR?


**Disclaimer:  
>NARUTO <strong>©** Masashi Kishimoto**

.

#

.

**[PROLOG]**

"Maaf tuan saya terlambat," Pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang.

"Sabaku No Gaara…" kata lelaki itu menyambut jabat tangannya. Si pemuda tersenyum dan menyamankan pantatnya di sofa di hadapan lelaki bertuxedo putih itu, "Kau?"

Ia tercekat sejenak, mendengar pertanyaan suara angkuh itu. Tidak biasanya namanya dipertanyakan dalam transaksi yang akan dinegosiasikan sebentar lagi. Seorang gigolo hanya butuh mengetahui nama klien. Karena nama itu yang akan dilantunkan dalam nyanyian erotisnya untuk memuaskan klien yang bersangkutan.

Tapi, namanya juga 'pelayan', harus melayani apapun yang diinginkan klien. "Uchiha Sasuke…." jawab gigolo itu tersenyum canggung. Tentu saja, karena tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, sebenarnya siapaun tahu siapa dia. Gigolo kelas kakap yang sukses merogoh berlembar-lembar uang dari kaum borjuris. Brondong simpanan tante girang. Budak nafsu lelaki hidung belang. Sungguh karir cemerlang bukan?

"Anda ingin servis _Short time_ atau _Long time_?"

Tanpa basa-basi negosiasi segera diluncurkan. Rupanya membuat klien menunggu adalah pantangan terbesar yang harus dicamkan para gigolo.

"Selamanya!" Jawaban lelaki bermata emerald membuat gigolo berambut raven itu tercengang. Ia menganga tak percaya. Otaknya menghitung berapa nominal yang akan didapatkan dari servis'Selamanya' yang diinginkan Sang Klien. Oh Tidak! Ini terlalu rumit!

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa memakai saya selamanya," Sasuke, Sang gigolo berujar pelan. Ia kemudian menjelaskan tarif harga dirinya seperti biasa. "Pemakaian saya berdasarkan waktu, anda bisa memilih servis _short time_ atau _long time_!"

Gaara, Sang klien tersenyum simpul, "Memangnya berapa _short time_?"

"30 menit, 100.000 permenit!"

"Jadi _short time_ 3.000.000?" Gaara mengangkat sudut bibir, "murah sekali harga dirimu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Selalu begitu, ucapan yang dilontarkan klien-kliennya. Meski terkenal Gigolo termahal, tetap saja dianggap murah. Yeah, karena memang pemakainya dari kalangan atas. Perlahan seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Ia pernah melihat lelaki dengan _eye liner_ tebal membingkai mata itu, dalam suatu acara kebangsawanan di televisi.

"Kalau _long time_?"

Suara angkuh membangunkan khayalan Sasuke yang sudah melayang ke ranjang, menikmati surga dunia bersama putra mahkota Sabaku Group yang tersohor. "5.000.000 perjam, tergantung seberapa jam anda bertahan…" ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Gaara menyeringai kecil, "Baiklah aku akan memakaimu _short time_, kalau kau tidak bisa memuaskanku dalam _short time_, aku akan memperpanjang _long time_, kalau—"

"Saya pasti memuaskan anda tuan," celetuk Sasuke memotong, "kepuasan anda harapan kami!"

"Begitu ya?" Gaara menanggapi datar, "bagaimana kalau harapan tidak sesuai kenyataan?" ditatapnya sepasang onyx yang memicing, memancarkan kebingungan di dalamnya, "kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu SELAMANYA!" tandas Gaara penuh penekanan pada kata 'SELAMANYA'

Sasuke terpaku sejenak, namun ia kemudian menyeringai, "Jadi dimana kita akan melakukannya tuan, di tempat kami atau—"

"Di rumahku!"

Sasuke menganga lebar, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar. Belum pernah ia mengalami hal ini. Keberadaannya selalu disembunyikan. Kehadirannya selalu memalukan siapapun yang mengajaknya. Tapi orang itu… sungguh berbeda…

"Baiklah…" Sasuke tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala.

.

**FOREVER  
>a Naruto Fanfic <strong>©** Sasukiss**

**Pairing: GaaSasu**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Warning: OOC, AU, SLASH, Yaoi, Lemon, almost PWP, NC-17, No Flame!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

#

.

Sasuke berdecak kagum memasuki sebuah rumah besar bak istana para raja. Sungguh mewah dan megah. Tidak rugi ia tadi langsung tancap gas setelah melayani _private party_ tante girang. Bukan saja karena uang, tentu suatu kebanggaan bukan, dapat berkencan dengan salah satu bangsawan tersohor?

"Silahkan…"

Sasuke tercengang, memandang Gaara yang mempersilahkannya memasuki kamar dengan gaya kebangsawanan. Baru pertama ini ia diperlakukan sedemikian lembut dan sangat terhormat. Biasanya begitu masuk kamar, Sang klien langsung menghempaskannya di ranjang, melucuti pakaiannya dan memulai babak bercinta gila-gilaan.

Seperti yang telah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Kliennya malam ini memang berbeda. Ia juga tidak menyentuhnya saat di mobil tadi. Malah cenderung dingin dan angkuh. Sasuke sempat bingung sendiri. Untuk apa Gaara membawanya ke rumah? Untuk seks bukan? Tapi kenapa ia memperlakukannya seolah...

_Lady_?

'Ah, Tata Krama kebangsawan!' batin Sasuke menjawab. Menepis perasaannya yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba melambung tinggi. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang biasa disebut orang-orang sebagai 'Surga Cinta'. Ia berjalan mengedarkan pandangan, sedikit was-was menerima serangan mendadak yang mungkin dilancarkan Gaara. Tapi sampai lelah mengitarai kamar luas itu, ia tak mencium tanda-tanda serangan. Justru ia mendapati Gaara duduk di sofa membaca koran! Aneh!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Rupanya ia sedang mendapat karma dari kebiasaanya menghemat kata.  
>"Tuan kalau boleh saya tahu, di mana kamar mandinya?" Ia akhirnya memecah keheningan. Gaara menatap sekilas, "Di pojok itu," jawabnya datar.<p>

Sasuke menoleh ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Gaara. "Terima kasih tuan," katanya mengundurkan diri. Sedangkan Gaara melanjutkan membaca.

"Tuan bisa kemari sebentar, saya tidak bisa menyalakan kran ini?" Teriakan Sasuke dalam kamar mandi mengacaukan Gaara yang meneliti indeks saham. Pewaris utama Sabaku Group itu beranjak dari sofa. Ia tak menemukan Sasuke saat masuk kamar mandi.

"Tuan, sepertinya anda perlu mandi setelah seharian beraktivitas…."

Hembusan nafas hangat menggelitik telinga Gaara, ekor matanya menangkap helaian hitam kebiruan bersandar di bahunya. Dan dengan nakalnya kedua tangan yang memeluk perutnya itu turun ke bawah, mengelus-elus sesuatu di pertengahan pinggangnya. Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan sensasi elusan tangan putih itu.

"Enghhh…" lenguhan suara di belakang Gaara.

Pemilik suara menggoda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke. Yeah, begitulah caranya menghadapi klien, Pangeran Es. Jika tidak mencair, harus dicairkan. Tadi ia kekamar mandi untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sekaligus memancing Gaara dalam perangkapnya.

"Nnnhhh..." Sasuke menggerakkan gerakkan pinggulnya yang merapati tubuh Gaara. Elusan tangannya pada abs Gaara lebih menuntut, mengubah cara kerjanya menjadi remasan. Gaara belum juga bersuara, masih meresapi sensasi nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Sepertinya kau benar…." kata Gaara akhirnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Gaara melepas pelukan Sasuke dan membalikkan badan. Memandang tubuh polos di depannya dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa. Tapi sebenarnya, ia cukup bergejolak memandang tubuh putih yang meliuk-liuk itu. Belum lagi kerlingan onyx yang seolah berkata, "_Touch me please_…"

Sasuke hampir frustasi tarian erotisnya tak juga mengundang Sang klien untuk menjamahnya. "lalu kapan anda akan mandi?" desah Sasuke meningkatkan gerakan mengacak rambut sendiri, tangan sebelah menggeranyangi lehernya, turun kebawah, memilin-milin putting susunya, membelai perut ratanya dan…

Ah, Gaara menelan ludah melihatnya. Sasuke memompa kejantanannya yang sepertinya menegang. Dimainkannya juga dua bola kembarnya. Tangan lain yang puas mengacak rambut sendiri dimasukkan mulut. "Hmphhh…" Sasuke mengulum beberapa jari. Matanya mengerling nakal pada Gaara. Seolah berkata, "Masukkan 'itumu' kesini!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau yang lebih siap mandi,"

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum mendengar reaksi Gaara. "Ah, anda tahu saja," katanya lalu berlutut di bawah Gaara. "tapi saya tidak asal mandi," ujarnya menatap Gaara sambil menurunkan celana Gaara yang sudah dibuka kancingnya. Diliriknya gundukan dibalik kain segitiga di pertengahan pinggang lelaki itu. Gaara hanya berdiri mematung, menanggapi sentuhan-sentuhan di daerah sensitif yang meremangkan bulu kuduknya.

"Saya ingin," Dengan nakalnya Sasuke menurunkan kain segitiga itu. Mata onyxnya membulat, memandang takjub pada suatu benda berwarna merah kecokelatan yang berdiri seolah menantangnya. Tak pernah ia menemukan 'tongkat ajaib' sepanjang dan sebesar itu. "Mandi susu!" ujar Sasuke memegang tongkat ajaib itu dengan satu tangannya. Ia menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilati batang keras itu. "Mmphhh…"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, mata _emerald_-nya menatap lurus sepasang onyx yang berkedip-kedip menggoda, "Jadi, servis _short time_ yang kau tawarkan?"

"_Blow Job,_" jawab Sasuke tersenyum. Dilahapnya 'tongkat kebanggaan' Gaara itu ke dalam mulutnya. Memaju-mundurkan kepala untuk mengulum seluruhnya. Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan sensasi nikmat saat miliknya berada dalam mulut Sasuke yang lembab dan basah.

"Baiklah, puaskan aku dengan _blow job_-mu," ujarnya sedikit menahan desahan. Senyum Sasuke menguak lebar, selebar mulutnya yang menganga, melumuri 'kebanggaan' Gaara dengan gelora nafsu. Gaara mengangkat sudut bibir, "kalau bisa." batinnya menyeringai.

.

"Mmphh..." Lenguhan-lenguhan seksi disenandungkan Sasuke di tengah aktivitasnya. Sudah 20 menit ia bersilat lidah dengan 'alat tempur' milik Gaara itu. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Rahangnya kram, tangan pegal, mulut kering. Yeah, _blow job_ itu mulai menyiksanya. Gaara menyeringai, kedua tangannya terus meremas rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke, mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam kuluman.

"Kau masih punya 10 menit untuk memerah 'susu' yang kau inginkan untuk mandi!" katanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke terperanjat, menyadari keanehan dalam _Short Time Service_ ini. Tak pernah sekalipun _blow job_-nya gagal 'meledakkan' Sang klien. Tapi kali ini, jangankan meledakkan, menggetarkan tubuh Sang klien pun rasanya tidak. Justru tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai kelelahan karena menahan hasrat sendiri. Sasuke merasa gagal memuaskan Sang klien maupun diri sendiri. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa sedikit. Dipercepatnya kinerja blow job-_nya_.

"Emphhh..." Tongkat ajaib itu menari-nari dalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Berkali-kali menerobos ujung tenggorokannya. Dan sukses membuat sasuke tersedak. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri dengan membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya. Memerah 'susu' dalam kesejatian yang ia kulum itu.

Sasuke memang terkenal _The Gaper_, alias tukang buka mulut lebar-lebar. Yeah apalagi kalau bukan untuk menunjang 'pelayanannya'. Tapi sepertinya sebaik apapun pelayanan malam ini, tidak menuaskan Sang klien.

Sasuke memutar-mutar kepala. Saliva menetes dari sela-sela bibir yang tersumpal. Sebelah tangannya menggeranyangi pinggang Gaara, naik keatas membuat lingkaran di sekitar pusaran lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Ugh..." Gaara melenguh nikmat. Tapi rupanya tidak mudah bagi lelaki berdarah biru itu untuk meledakkan hasratnya. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya bertahan dalam surga kenikmatan tapi neraka penyiksaan bagi orang lain di bawahnya.

Tapi toh Sasuke tidak mengeluh, dan Gaara menikmati perjuangan pelacur itu untuk memuaskannya. Gaara menyeringai, merasakan getaran dalam saku jasnya yang disinyalir sebagai _alarm_ ponsel, "_Time is Over_!" ujarnya menatap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Matanya memandang lemah pada 'tongkat kebanggaan' Gaara yang mengkilap karena lumuran salivanya.

"Kau belum bisa memuaskanku dengan _short time-_mu…" Suara merdu mendongakkan Sasuke. "_So_..." Mata emerald itu memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang, "_Are you ready to Long Time Service_?"

Sasuke berdiri, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Gaara, "_Of course, I'm yours tonight_…"

Gaara tersenyum, mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan merendamkannya dalam bak mandi. Sasuke berselonjor setengah duduk.

Sasuke memainkan air bak mandi yang menenggelamkan setengah badannya. Ia membasuh air itu ke leher dengan tidak melepaskan kontak mata terhadap Gaara. Kakinya dibuka lebar-lebar, sebelah tangannya meremas-remas kesejatian, turun ke bawah dan menusuk-nusukkan jari tengah di lubang rektumnya, "Oughhh…"

Gaara menelan ludah, melihat pemandangan yang menggoda iman itu. Perlahan ia mencelupkan kakinya. Menyusul malaikat pembawa dosa itu untuk sama-sama berkubang dalam dosa yang menyenangkan.

"Tuan apa tidak sebaiknya anda mandi dengan cara benar?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan Gaara. Lelaki itu mengikuti pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah pada tuxedo putihnya. Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," katanya kemudian melepas pakaian atas itu, menunjukan keseluruhan dirinya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah melihat keindahan pahatan Yang Maha kuasa. Tubuh tegap yang menonjolkan dada bidang, perut _six pack_ seperti model iklan Suplemen pria dan kesejatian berdiri gagah yang siap bertempur. Sasuke senang sekaligus merinding membayangkan 'senjata' Gaara menembus tubuhnya.

"Kenapa melamun hm?" Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Gaara telah menceburkan diri dalam bak mandi besar itu. Menggagahi Sasuke dengan dengan menyamakan posisi tubuhnya. Kaki bertemu kaki, 'alat tempur' saling berhadapan, tangan Gaara mengunci tangan Sasuke dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing.

"Oh, tidak," ucap Sasuke menghindari tatapan Gaara. "Hanya saja saya belum pernah melihat kesempurnaan seperti saat ini,"

Gaara tersenyum, melihat pemuda yang tampak manis itu, "Kau suka?" katanya menghadapkan wajah Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke tercengang sesaat. Batinnya menerawang jauh…

**SASUKE POV**

Suka? Ah siapa yang tidak menyukai makhluk sempurna sepertimu. Tapi aku tahu diri, mungkin setelah kau membayarku nanti, aku akan menenangkan jantungku yang berlonjak setiap kali bertemu pandang denganmu? Yeah, mana boleh perasaan ini tumbuh liar. Perasaan suka tak hanya saat melihat keindahan tubuhmu tapi semuanya. Semua yang kau punya.

Kau…

Ah, Kau hanya _partner_ seks dan aku harus camkan itu. "Tentu saja saya menyukainya, dan saya sudah tidak sabar menyatukan diri dengan keindahan anda."

Aku tersenyum mengggoda seperti biasa. Yeah, aku memang harus begitu, menggoda, menggoda, menggoda dan menggoda. Itulah pekerjaanku dan aku harus _professional_ terhadapnya.

Kau menyeringai, membalas senyumku. Aku memejamkan mata saat kau merendahkan kepala. Mengecup bibirku, perlahan lalu menuntut. Kubuka mulutku, kau segera menelan bibir bawahku, melumat-lumatnya dengan lembut.

"Emphhh…" kulumat juga bibir atasmu. Kita saling memiliki bagian untuk dinikmati. Kau memiringkan wajah ke kiri dan ke kanan demi meraup bibirku. Akhirnya nafsumu membuncah juga. Bukan pelacur jika tidak bisa menggoda. Dan godaanku akhirnya tak sia-sia.

Kau menaik turunkan tubuhmu. Menggesek kesejatian kita yang sama-sama menegang. Lidahmu terjulur menekan bibirku. Aku mengerti, kubuka mulut secukupnya. Menjulurkan lidah untuk mengajakmu bermain. Kau menyeringai, menanggapi tantanganku. Kau pun menjulurkan lidahmu. Sejenak kita saling melilit lidah, saling mendorong untuk menaklukan satu sama lain. Aku harus mengakui kekuatanmu saat lidahku masuk mulut sendiri.

Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sejurus kemudian lidahmu melenggang masuk,

"Enghh..." Aku melenguh nikmat, lidahmu menyapu rongga mulutku. Berkenalan dengan deretan gigiku.

Kurasakan kau mulai menggesek 'senjatamu' di sekitar liangku. Kubuka kaki lebar-lebar untuk mempermudah jalannya masuk. "Ukh..." perih menyerang saat tongkat besarmu berusaha menerobos lorongku. Sesering apapun lubang sempit itu dimasuki tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Akhh…." kau menghentakkan milikmu kedalam, menanamkan dirimu seutuhnya. Aku mengerang di tengah kuncian mulut kita. Oh tidak! Aku baru saja menggigit lidahmu. Benang saliva tercipta saat kita saling mengakhiri ciuman.

Kau menatapku tajam. "Maafkan aku…."

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil, menanggapi permintaan maafku, "Sakit ya? Apa kau belum siap?"

Aku menggeleng secepatnya, "Tidak tuan saya selalu siap kapanpun anda mau!" aku menjawab yakin. Kau tersenyum lagi, dalam gerakan cepat kau membalikkan posisi. Kini kau duduk bersandar pada bak mandi memangkuku. Kita saling berpandangan, merasakan sejenak penyatuan diri kita di bawah sana.

"Lakukan!" perintahmu kemudian. Aku mengangguk dan mulai menaikkan tubuhku. Aku menghujamkan diriku pada senjatamu yang kujepit. "Akhh... aaahh..." Aku terus menaik turunkan tubuh. Mataku terpejam, Kugigit bibir sekuatnya. Sungguh perih rasanya.

"Nnhhh... aghh... aahh..."desahku menengadahkan kepala. Kau menciumi leher sambil memilin kedua tonjolan kecil di dadaku. Antara geli dan sakit bercampur. Rupanya kau menyadari ketidaknyamananku.

Kau memegang pinggangku. Membantu menaik turunkan tubuhku agar tusukanmu lebih dalam. Aku merasa mudah atas peran sertamu. Rupanya kau masih penasaran dengan tonjolan kecil di dadaku. Kusajikan putting susu itu untuk mengobati penasaranmu. Kau pun tak menyia-nyiakan. Kurasakan lidahmu menjilat _nipple-_ku.

"Ah...aahh..." sensasi nikmat menyapa saat tongkatmu memukul titik kenikmatan jauh di dalam tubuhku. Belum lagi mulutmu yang mulai mengemut _nipple_-ku, persis seperti bayi kehausan yang minta disusui ibunya.

"Sebut namaku Sasuke!"

"Nnhh... Gaara... Gaara..."

Dunia putih mulai terbentang di mataku. Dinding tubuhku semakin erat menjepitmu. Aku melenguh panjang menyemburkan hasrat di perut. Aku bersandar lemas di bahumu. Nafasku terengah-engah pasca ejakulasi. Berjuta bintang masih bertaburan di mata saat kau membisikan suara dinginmu di telingaku, "Kau meninggalkanku…"

Aku terbelalak. Astaga kau benar! Aku tidak merasa kehangatan mengaliri tubuhku. Aku mencapai surga sendiri rupanya. "Maaf tuan." Ku lihat Kekecewaan terlukis di wajah putihmu.

"Mungkin karena tempatnya yang salah. Kita keluar saja dari sini!" kau berujar datar seperti biasa. Aku mengerti, kukeluarkan persetubuhan kita dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan. Kau beranjak dari bak mandi. Air yang membasahi tubuhmu membuatmu terlihat seksi.

"Mari…."

Aku tercengang. Kau membungkukkan badan, mengajakku pergi dengan gaya kebangsawananmu. Kusambut uluran tanganmu dan beranjak berdiri.

"Akh…" aku mengerang sakit saat pantatku menyentuh bak mandi. Rasa ngilu di tubuh bagian bawah membuatku terjatuh lagi. Kau tersenyum kecil dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengangkat tubuhku, membopongku dengan _Bridal style_.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama…."

Aku tersadar dari keterperangahan. Uh, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bingung, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Tentu saja karena kau tidak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu untuk melanjutkan ronde kedua. Ah Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu seperti orang bodoh di depan klienmu! Seperti bukan kau saja! Uh…

**END SASUKE POV…**

Gaara menghempaskan Sasuke di ranjangnya pelan-pelan. Ia mengelap bibirnya sendiri, memandang lapar pada tubuh indah yang menggeliat menggoda. Tak mengulur-ulur waktu, Gaara merendahkan badan, memulai kembali babak bercinta di ronde kedua.

Gaara mencium bibir Sasuke, melumatnya perlahan lalu beringas, "Enhhh…" saliva saling bertukar dalam mulut, mereka menghisapnya. Tangan Gaara mulai menggeranyangi tubuh halus di bawahnya. Ia memainkan tonjolan kecil di dada.

"Enhhhh…" benang saliva tercipta saat Gaara melepas kuncian mulutnya. Ia mengedarkan saliva itu di wajah merona Sasuke. Kemudian menjilatinya seperti kucing menjilati ikan kesukaannya. "Enhhh… Tuan…" Sasuke meracau tak jelas. Lidah terlatih Gaara sampai di telinganya.

"Panggil saja namaku Sasuke… tidak usah segan…" ujar Gaara menyapu daun telinga Sasuke. Turun ke bawah, menjelajahi leher jenjang yang mengkilap karena peluh.

"Hum… baik Gaara…" Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, mempermudah akses bagi Gaara mencumbu lehernya. Gaara menciumi leher itu, memberi _kissmark_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangannya masih berkutat di _nipple_ Sasuke, menarik-nariknya dengan gemas.

Sasuke mendesah lembut, tubuhnya bergetar karena sesuatu yang saling bersentuhan di bawah sana. Gaara turun ke bawah, menjilati _nipple _yang dianggurkan dengan gairah menggebu-gebu namun tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Dikulumnya _nipple_ itu sambil menurunkan tangannya yang puas memilin _nipple_ sebelah. Tangan kekar itu meremas-remas daerah selatan Sasuke. Membuat desahan Sasuke semakin keras dan semakin menggairahkannya.

Gaara mengulum bergantian tonjolan kecil yang mengeras itu. Serangan bibirnya semakin kebawah. Ia membuat karya indah di tubuh Sang pelacur yang seperti kanvas lukisan bagi setiap pelanggannya.

Gaara mengelilingi pusaran Sasuke dengan jilatannya. Tangannya menaik turunkan kesejatian mungil dalam genggamannya. "Sshhh… aghhhh…" Sasuke menggigit bibir, menahan desahan dalam perutnya yang meletup-letup minta dibebaskan. Gaara segera melahap 'milik' Sasuke, memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman

Sasuke melenguh panjang. _Blow job_ Gaara telah mengklimakskan dirinya. Gaara tersenyum kecil setelah menelan cairan Sasuke, "Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku…" katanya sambil mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke memandang lemah pada Gaara, merasa dipercundang oleh bangsawan berdarah Jepang-Amerika itu.

"Maaf Tuan Gaara. Lakukan sesuka anda sampai anda puas…" kata Sasuke memberi jaminan. Gaara mengangkat sudut bibir, "Baiklah, aku tidak punya _seks oil_. Kau pasti bisa membantuku kan?" katanya menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti, ia mengulum beberapa jari Gaara yang panjang dan kekar. Mau tidak mau Gaara terhenyak memandang kesungguhan pelacur itu memuaskannya. "Cukup…." katanya setelah merasa jarinya cukup licin. Sasuke menyudahi kulumannya, ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Sang klien kembali mengeksplor tubuhnya.

Gaara beranjak, memposisikan diri ditengah selakangan Sasuke, dipandangnya sejenak rectum Sasuke yang nampak mekar seperti bunga mawar. Menggoda siapapun untuk menjamahnya. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya pasrah.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Gaara memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus. "Akhhh…" Sasuke mengerang kecil. Sakit menyerang lubangnya, meski sudah berkali-kali dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari di ronde pertama tadi maupun malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sasuke berusaha menahan erangan kesakitannya saat Gaara memutar-mutar ketiga jarinya di dalam.  
>"Apa sudah cukup?" tanya Gaara dengan suara datar khasnya, kini ia menzig-zagkan jarinya untuk memperlebar lubang sempit itu.<p>

"Terrr… serah anda… Tuan Gaara…"

Gaara menyeringai, "Kurasa sudah cukup!" ia beranjak mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke dan ditumpukan di bahunya. Kembali ia melesakkan miliknya kedalam.

"Akh..." Sasuke mengerang kecil, merasa sesak saat lubangnya terisi penuh. Gaara menarik keluar kesejatiannya, menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam. Ia kemudian menghentakkan ke dalam sekuat tenaga.

"Akhhh…." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Matanya terpejam erat, menggulirkan bening-bening Kristal di sudutnya. Gaara memainkan tusukannya dalam tempo sedang. Membuat Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Antara menahan sakit dan gelora nafsu yang menginginkan lebih.

"Aghhh… lebih cepaaat!" Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri meminta lebih.

Gaara mengerti, dipercepat tempo permainanannya.

"Aghhh… ahhhh… ahhhh…" Sasuke mendesah lembut. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir. Permainan panas itu membakar tubuhnya, rona merah tampak menggurat luas di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar terjebak kenikmatan yang membara.

"Ughhh…" Gaara melenguh kecil. Dinding tubuh Sasuke semakin menjepitnya erat, memerah hasrat dalam kesejatiannya yang sepertinya sulit orgasme. Gaara meraih milik Sasuke, memompanya perlahan.

Desahan Sasuke semakin keras saat tongkat Gaara memukul prostatnya berkali-kali. Klimaks kembali mendekatinya. Gaara menyadari hal itu, ditutupnya lubang kecil di kepala kesejatian Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk. Kali ini ia tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Akh, sakit..." keluh Sasuke gelisah. Seolah tak mendengar, Gaara terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo secepat-cepatnya. "Akhhh… aghhhh…" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tak kuasa menahan desakan yang menyiksa.

"Aghhh… Gaara… Gaara…" panggil Sasuke lemah. Gaara memicingkan _emerald_-nya, "kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Gaara setengah mendesah. "kumohon, singkirkan!" pinta Sasuke memohon, air mata bercampur peluh membasahi wajahnya.

Gaara menyeringai, memandang Sasuke yang tak berdaya. "Tapi kau belum memuaskanku, Sasuke!" tandasnya membuat air mata Sasuke mengalir lancar. Ia sungguh tak berdaya, antara tanggung jawab memuaskan Sang klien yang ternyata tak bisa dijamin. Dan penyiksaan seks yang sudah kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Aghhh... tidaakk…" erang Sasuke sedikit keras sehingga terdengar Gaara. "Aku ingin bersama-sama Sasuke. Kepuasanku harapanmu kan?" celetuk Gaara menyeringai, "kau ingin mewujudkan harapanmu dan kepuasanku kan?" tambahnya tersenyum simpul melihat penderitaan Sasuke. Tusukannya semakin cepat dan tangannya terus mengocok kesejatian Sasuke. Tentu saja, hal itu menyiksa Sasuke. Karena hasratnya terkumpul di ujung kepala sedangkan lubang kecil jalur keluarnya tertutup rapat telunjuk Gaara.

"Aghhh… sakit... kumohon..." Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, wajahnya memucat. Tak ada kenikmatan, yang ada hanyalah kesakitan. Gaara menghela nafas panjang ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "baiklah…" Gaara akhirnya melepas jarinya.

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke melenguh panjang. Hasratnya langsung mengalir deras. Sebentar saja ia menikmati bintang yang bertaburan di mata. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik sesosok tubuh yang sedang menggagahinya.

Gaara terdiam, memandang wajah penuh sesal di bawahnya. "Maaf Gaara…"

Gaara hanya mengangkat sudut bibir mendengar suara parau itu. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya menanggapi, "mengucapkan memang lebih mudah dari melakukan," tambahnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Sasuke tertohok. Ucapan Gaara jelas tertuju padanya. Yeah, ia tidak lupa dengan ucapannya saat negosiasi tadi. Ia yang begitu percaya diri dapat memuaskan Sang Klien kini dipercundang karena justru ia sendiri yang dipuaskan Sang klien berkali-kali. Tanpa memuaskan Sang klien sedikit pun. Ia merasa bersalah dan ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Tuan Gaara, kalau anda tidak keberatan saya minta waktu dan kesempatan sekali lagi." kata Sasuke kembali bernegosiasi.

Seringai terlukis di wajah putih Gaara, "Baiklah…" ucapnya menarik miliknya keluar.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega, ia lalu beranjak bangun. Tapi sakit di daerah selakangan menyulitkan pergerakan. Gaara mengulurkan tangan, Sasuke tersenyum canggung menyambutnya.

Kini Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama berdiri. Dengan Sasuke terhimpit tubuh Gaara di dinding. Tinggi badan keduanya yang sama membuat posisi mereka seimbang. Mata _emerald_ Gaara bersua dengan sepasang _onyx _Sasuke. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti. Dada mereka saling menghimpit, mengalirkan sensasi nikmat pada _nipple_ masing-masing yang menekan satu sama lain.

"Kau yakin akan memuaskanku sekarang?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Saya tidak yakin tapi saya akan berjuang keras memuaskan anda!"

Gaara tersenyum dan memiringkan wajah untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke. Memulai babak bercinta di ronde ketiga ini.

"Emmphh..."

Keduanya saling melumat bibir, bertukar saliva untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan Gaara meremas-remas kedua sisi pantat Sasuke yang kenyal. Kali ini Sasuke memberanikan diri menyentuh lelaki bangsawan itu. Ia balas meremas pantat Gaara. Jadilah Mereka saling berciuman dan meremas pantat. Membuat tongkat berbeda ukuran di bawah sana menegang hebat.

"Enhhh…." Kembali Benang saliva tercipta saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman. "Kurasa sudah saatnya," ujar Gaara pelan.

Sasuke mengerti, ia segera membalikkan badan, menghadap dinding dengan menempelkan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga saat Gaara menarik pinggulnya. Gaara menyelipkan tongkatnya di belahan pantat Sasuke, mencari-cari lubang panas Sasuke.

"Oughhh…." Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Tongkat Gaara berhasil menemukan lubangnya. Gaara menekankan kedalam, tetap kesulitan meski sudah berkali-kali dimasuki. Dan tentu saja tetap sakit bagi Sasuke. Gaara menghentakkan kedalam hingga miliknya kembali tertanam seluruhnya.

"Aghhh… oughhh..." kembali Sasuke melantunkan nyanyian erotisnya. Matanya terpejam, meresapi kenikmatan saat Gaara mengoyaknya. Gaara memainkan tusukannya dalam tempo pelan lalu cepat. Tangannya terulur kedepan, memegangi milik Sasuke. Dikocoknya kesejatian Sasuke seiring tusukannya.

Tubuh Sasuke berguncang hebat. Untuk kesekian kalinya tongkat Gaara menghantam prostatnya. Mungkin karena ukurannya yang panjang sehingga memudahkan pencarian titik kenikmatan itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi telunjuk Gaara menghalangi klimaksnya. Ia berusaha bertahan dalam permainan itu. Tapi sodokan dan kocokan Gaara semakin cepat dan semakin menyiksanya. Tubuh Sasuke yang lemas akhirnya tidak kuat lagi menyangga dirinya di dinding. Ia terjatuh tapi Gaara dengan sigap menyangganya.

Kini Sasuke bersandar tak berdaya di tubuh Gaara. Membuat Gaara mau tak mau mendiamkan miliknya di dalam dengan tidak menyingkirkan telunjuknya di jalur keluar Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasuke?" Gaara berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Sa-saya, tidak kuat… tuan…" aku Sasuke lemah. Kekalahan telak baginya malam ini. Biasanya cukup satu ronde, ia sudah langsung dibayar atas kemenangannya memuaskan klien. Tapi malam ini, hegemoni itu terpatahkan. Yeah, karena ia tak bisa memuaskan bangsawan di belakangnya itu. Meski permainan sudah beronde-ronde dan berbagai gaya sudah dicoba.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak puas?" ujarnya menciumi cuping telinga Sasuke. Sasuke meracau tak jelas. Tentu bukan saatnya mengobrol dalam keadaan seperti itu bukan?

Tapi Gaara tak peduli, ia tetap menyerocos sesuka hati. "Karena aku tidak menikmatinya Sasuke," ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menikmatinya?" Gaara menyeringai, "_Because I can't making love without Love_…."

Sasuke tercekat, ia membuka matanya perlahan, menatap lemah sepasang _emerald _sangat dekat di sampingnya. Gaara menciumi rahang Sasuke, "_Seks without Love like as Live without Soul_..." Gaara menggantungkan ucapannya untuk menjilati leher Sasuke, " _So, I'm an evil now_…"

"Aghhh…" Erang Sasuke memejamkan mata. Gaara memijat kesejatiannya, merangsangnya untuk keluar. Dan tentu saja itu tidak bisa karena telunjuk Gaara masih menutup jalur keluar. "Aku akan terus menyiksamu Sasuke," ujar Gaara lirih.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, tak tahan lagi dengan penyiksaan kliennya itu. "Kau ingin terbebas dari siksaan ini?" Gaara bertanya lirih. Sasuke meracau tak jelas, "Tu-tuan Gaara kumohon," pintanya memohon, entah untuk apa.

Gaara tersenyum lembut. Jika Sasuke dapat membuka mata, pasti dapat melihat. Senyum itu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus, "_Say you love me_…"

Ucapan Gaara menyentakkan Sasuke. Ia terperanjat bangun, bibirnya menganga lebar, sepasang _onyx_-nya membulat sempura memandang seraut wajah di hadapannya. Wajah penuh harap yang tidak pantas di tujukan seorang pelacur sepertinya. Apa lagi harapan…

Cinta?

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dapat dirasakan debaran jantung di belakangnya lebih cepat. Gaara gemetar menyangga Sasuke, baru saja ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang terdalam. Dan saat ini ia sedang gelisah menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, jauh sebelum malam ini,"

Gaara menunduk. Tak berani menatap sepasang _onyx _Sasuke. "_But you never have time for me_. _When I can booking you tonight. I don't want to lost you again_. _I want to booking you FOREVER!_"

Ucapan bangsawan tersohor itu mencengangkan Sasuke. "_Be MINE and I will be YOURS_…."

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menitikkan air mata. Bukan karena sakit. Sakitnya telah menghilang seiring ungkapan hati Gaara. Sepertinya kasih sayang memang obat paling mujarab mengatasi kesakitan. Yeah, jika di kerjakan dengan perasaan, segalanya jadi mudah kan?

"Ta-tapi tuan, anda akan malu jika memiliki saya," Sasuke menanggapi dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, menciumi leher Sasuke untuk mengatasi kegelisahannya. "Aku akan malu jika tidak bisa memilikimu. Aku punya segalanya, tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang paling kuinginkan. Itu sama saja dengan miskin. Aku miskin tanpamu Sasuke…"

Air mata senantiasa mengalir membasahi wajah putih Sasuke. Ia sungguh terharu mensyukuri anugerah _Kami-sama_ yang masih melihat makhluk kotor sepertinya. Melimpahkan Sang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dari kegelapan sejak keluarganya meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini.

"Kau bisa belajar mencintaiku dengan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke. Aku akan gila tanpamu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah memasuki hatiku—"

"Gaara…" lirih Sasuke memotong ucapan Gaara, "lihat aku!" katanya lembut. Mau tidak mau Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memberanikan diri menatap sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya, lelaki kuat dan gagah perkasa itu kini terlihat lemah di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lihat dari pelacur seperti ku? Semua orang melihatku dengan nafsu. Semua orang mengilai tubuhku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab memuaskan nafsu gila mereka. Yakinkan dengan apa yang kau lihat Gaara! Sebelum kau menyesali ucapanmu!"

"Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan Sasuke," tukas Gaara lemah. Takut harapannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Kenapa kau berbelit-belit hah? Kau mau bertahan dalam siksaan ini?" perlahan kesabaran Gaara habis, dipijatnya milik Sasuke keras.

"Aghhh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan, "Saya takut tuan, saya takut saat saya telah jatuh cinta, anda akan menghempaskan saya seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya."

"Tidak akan Sasuke_. I'm Yours and You're Mine, FOREVER_…"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sebelum mengangguk. Gaara tersenyum bahagia, "Baiklah, kita selesaikan sama-sama, ya?"

Gaara mengembalikan posisi Sasuke. Memulai babak bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia menarik keluar miliknya lalu menghentakkan kedalam.

"Oughhhh…." erang Sasuke kembali menggelinjang. Kesejatiannya masih tertutup rapat telunjuk Gaara.

"Aghhhh… Sasuke…" desahan pertama yang meluncur dari bibir seksi Gaara. ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo sedang lalu cepat, "Aghhh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" ia terus menyebut nama Sasuke dalam desahan kegelisahannya.

"Gaaraa… ahhh…ahhh…" sebutan nama yang tulus dari bibir mungil Sasuke.

Tak menunggu lama, Gaara telah menghangatkan Sasuke dengan aliran cintanya. Bersamaan dengan dibebaskannya 'cairan hasrat' Sasuke. Mengganti sebutannya dengan 'cairan cinta' untuk kedepannya Yeah, karena mulai sekarang Sasuke telah menemukan cintanya.

"_I Love you My Lady_…" bisik Gaara memeluk erat Sasuke, "_I Love more, more, more, more_…"

"Cukup Gaara!" potong Sasuke menginterupsi, ia menoleh menatap lekat sepasang mata indah disampingnya, "_Love you too_…" Katanya lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang dirasakan semakin menggurat luas.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir keduanya sebelum bibir itu kembali berpagutan. Mengecap manisnya cinta dalam penyatuan tubuh. Menggetarkan nada-nada cinta dalam keciplak saliva. Menggelorakan cinta dalam tetesan peluh.

Ah, Cinta…

Sungguh nikmat…

.

#

.

**[EPILOG]**

"Kau tidak salah Gaara?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang. Matanya melotot menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kenapa?" Gaara menanggapi datar.

"Astaga, tinggal dua tahun di Jepang membuatmu lupa Bahasa Inggris!" perempuan itu tampak memijat keningnya frustasi, "Kau tahu artinya 'Lady' kan?"

"Ya!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperkenalkan 'lelaki' itu sebagai _My Lady_-mu?" gusar perempuan itu melirik Sasuke yang langsung menunduk ketakutan.

"Dia memang _My Lady._ Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan _Lady _sepertimu. Dia bisa memasak, dia bisa berdandan, dia bisa berceramah kalau diperlukan, dia juga pandai berdansa!"

Ucapan Gaara tak hanya membelalakkan mata Si perempuan. Sasuke pun dibuat melongo karenanya. Yeah, tentu saja karena penjelasan terakhir tentang 'dia juga pandai berdansa' kenyataannya adalah nol besar.

Dua bulan tinggal bersama Sang Pangeran, memang banyak hal yang sudah dipelajari Sasuke mengenai kehidupan kebangsawanan. Telah banyak juga pelatih tari yang disewakan Gaara untuk mengajarinya berdansa. Tapi, yeah apa daya, Sasuke hanya bisa berdansa di ranjang!

"Dan yang pasti_, I Love him so much_…"

Ucapan itu membangunkan Sasuke dari alam bengongnya. Dirasakan tangan kekar merangkul tubuh mungilnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan mata hijau yang menyejukkan seperti sejuknya hijau daun. Belum lagi senyum lembut itu—ah, sungguh beruntung Sasuke menjadi _My Lady_-nya….

"Sudahlah Temari, biarkan saja adikmu berkreasi. Yang penting harus ada cinta dalam setiap tindakan," perempuan lanjut usia menengahi. "Iya kan Danzo?" tambahnya menatap mesra lelaki di sampingnya yang juga seusianya.

"Tapi Nenek Chiyo—" _Lady_ pirang itu berusaha menyergah tapi diinterupsi lelaki di sampingnya, "Biarkan saja Temari, mengurusi orang itu merepotkan!" kata lelaki berambut nanas sambil menguap lebar.

_Lady_ Temari nampak kesal, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki di samping, "Kankuro, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya tapi tak digubris lelaki yang ber_make up _aneh-aneh itu.

"He, Kankuro! Bisa tidak kau singkirkan boneka-bonekamu saat rapat penting begini!" teriak Temari sukses mengalihkan lelaki itu dari dunianya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" ucap Kankuro gelagapan.

Temari hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mata cokelatnya lalu menangkap anggota rapat lain, "Sasori, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Lelaki berambut merah tak kalah gelagapan. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya yang bergerilya di 'area terlarang' kekasihnya, perempuan berambut pirang yang cantik sekali. "Eh? Ya? Jadi kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" katanya celingak-celinguk membuat darah _Lady_ Temari semakin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Sudahlah rapat ini hanya formalitas. Apapun keputusan rapat ini aku akan tetap menikahi _My Lady_!" tegas Gaara.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke Aula. Tamu-tamu sudah menunggu kita. Kau sudah menyiapkan cincin pertunangannya kan Gaara!" tandas Nenek Chiyo sekaligus mengakhiri Rapat Keluarga itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Gaara menganggukkan kepala, "Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berdansa di acara besar," kata tetua Sabaku itu tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi bersama pangeran(?)nya.

"Sudah, ayo kita turun!" Kata lelaki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru. Sedikit mendengus, _Lady _Temari meninggalkan rapat bersama pangerannya itu.

"Kau mau berdansa atau disini saja Barbie!" tanya Kankuro pada dua boneka di tangannya, "Ah kau mau berdansa rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita turun!" Kankuro pun melengang pergi bersama dua _My Lady-_nya.

Gaara tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang, Sasuke tercekat sejenak. Seulas senyum manis kemudian tersungging di bibirnya. Diapitnya tangan Gaara dan melenggang pergi. Tinggallah di rapat itu sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya bermasalah.

"_Lady_ Deidara, ayolah…." Salah satu pangeran Sabaku membujuk kekasihnya agar segera menyusul yang lain.

"Aku kesal padamu, Sasori No Danna!" tandas Sang Lady membuat Sang Pangeran menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu lagi seperti Gaara memperkenalkan Sasuke!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Pangeran Sasori menunggu panah rayuannya menancap tepat di ulu hati Sang _Lady_. "Baguslah Un, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot memakai gaun ini! Apa lagi ini, membuatku sesak saja Un," kata _lady _Deidara memegangi dua gunung kembar di dadanya.

Sasori bernafas lega. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak _My Lady_-nya tancap gas(?).

.

Disinilah saat ini Sasuke berada. Di atas podium tinggi mendengarkan Tetua Sabaku Group meresmikan pertunangannya dengan Pangeran Sabaku. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca tatkala Gaara menyelipkan cincin pengikat cinta di salah satu jemari lentiknya. Sebuah Impian yang sejak dulu dirindukan kenyataanya. Mempunyai ikatan hidup dengan seseorang. Saling mencintai dan di cintai. Bukan ikatan Negosiasi dengan Klien. Saling memanja dan dimanja.

Mempunyai tanggung jawab yang mulia. Mendampingi dan melayani seseorang untuk selamanya. Bukan tanggung jawab memalukan. Melayani dan memuaskan seseorang dalam _Short T ime atau Long Time Service._

Ciuman hangat mengakhiri acara tukar cincin itu. Gaara tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya demam panggung malam ini. Kembali ia mengapitkan tangannya, mengajak Sang _Lady_ turun podium. Membaur dengan para undangan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangannya atau tepuk tangan yang meriah atau juga pandangan sinis menanggapi hubungan menyimpang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum menyambut Gaara. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan mantap.

Tampak bangsawan dan _Lady_-nya berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke. "Ah Maaf Gaara aku terlambat," kata bangsawan berambut kuning itu

"Tidak apa-apa Namikaze," balas Gaara tersenyum pada Bangsawan Namikaze beserta Sang _Lady _berambut indigo yang nampak anggun sekali.

"Lalu di mana tunanganmu?" tanya bangsawan Namikaze tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum merangkul Sasuke. Mata biru bangsawan Namikaze itu membulat seketika, "Di-Dia—" ucapnya terbata-bata menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu," tukas Gaara tersenyum, "Dia Sasuke, _Sasuke is My Lady_," kata Gaara percaya diri. Ia tersenyum geli memandang sahabatnya yang melongo memandang _My Lady_-nya. "Heh Naruto, apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya menyadarkan Sang Namikaze yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Gaara," kata sahabat Gaara itu tersenyum canggung.

"Dia memang tidak cantik seperti _Lady_-mu. Tapi dia lumayan manis kan?" Gaara berujar penuh percaya diri. Mau tidak mau Sang Namikaze menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, "Namikaze Naruto," katanya mengembalikan gaya kebangsawanannya.

Sedikit canggung Sasuke membalas perkenalan itu, "Uchi— eh Sabaku No Sasuke…" Jabat tangan itu terjadi cepat karena tangan Sasuke segera dijabat tangan lain, "Namikaze HInata…"

Sejurus kemudian pasangan itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara setelah berpamitan. Cukup lama Sasuke memandang kedua punggung mereka sebelum suara lembut berbisik di telinganya.  
>"Kau pasti tahu kan NaruHina pasangan dansa <em>King and Queen<em>," ujarnya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Ini pesta kita. Aku tidak mau orang lain yang menjadi _King and Queen_…"

"Lalu?"

Gaara menghadapkan Sasuke padanya, "Kita yang akan menjadi _King and Queen_…" Ucapan Gaara membelalakkan Sasuke.

.

"Ah, _My Lady_ gerakanmu jelek sekali," ucap Gaara menanggapi gerakan dansa Sasuke.

"Kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa," celetuk Sasuke kesal. Gaara tersenyum lalu menarik Sasuke merapat ke tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, sedangkan tangan sebelah menurunkan rasleting celana _My Lady-_nya itu.

"Ga-Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke panik.

Gaara menyeringai mesum, "Mengajarimu berdansa!" katanya menurunkan sedikit _underwear_ Sang _lady_, "Buka kakimu!"

Meski tanda tanya besar tercentang besar, Sasuke tetap menuruti ucapan Sang Pangeran. Gaara tersenyum lalu membuka rasletingnya sendiri, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menegang sejak melihat Sang _Lady _berdansa tadi. Ia kemudian menyelipkan sesuatu yang ternyata 'tongkat ajaib' itu ke ketengah paha Sasuke.

"Aghhh…" desah Sasuke tertahan.

"Sssttt… jangan keras-keras nanti terdengar yang lain," bisik Gaara sambil menekankan pantat Sasuke untuk menancapkan tongkatnya. Sasuke melirik keadaan sekeliling yang temaram karena _Spotlight_-nya sengaja diredupkan untuk menyesuaikan alunan musik _slow _yang sedang bergulir.

"Ssshhh… ahhh…" Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat dirinya telah bersatu dengan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum membayangkan manisnya wajah Sasuke saat ini. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Mereka tersenyum, menyelami keindahan mata masing masing. Menikmati penyatuan diri mereka di bawah sana. Dan yang lebih penting menggelorakan cinta yang bergemuruh dalam dada.

Perlahan mereka membuat gerakan seirama musik. Sungguh Indah. Seperti cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Dan mereka ingin mempertahankan keindahan cinta itu selamanya...

Bahkan jika kematian memisahkan cinta itu akan tetap bertahan…

Karena cinta tidak ada pada tubuh, yang bisa rapuh, sepanjang hidup yang ditempuh…

Karena cinta ada pada hati, yang selalu abadi, sampai akhir nanti…

Selamanya!

.

**[THE END]**

.

Sudikah Readers mereview fanfic Gaje bin Abal ini? *puppy eyes*

Concrit, Kritik, Saran, Pujian *ngarep* OK!

Flame?  
>Boleh! Tapi jangan harap akan saya pedulikan! XP<p>

.


End file.
